


You're Supposed To Be Mine

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, SPN - Freeform, Sam's into it, Sexsomnia, Sleep Sex, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Dean gets home late after celebratory drinks at the bar and finds Sam passed out. When trying to be brotherly, everything goes south.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	You're Supposed To Be Mine

Dean huffed as he walked into the dark motel room. He wreaked of booze, but he was just celebrating the case being over and hitting the road in his precious Impala by ordering a few drinks at the bar. After dropping Sam off, who just wanted to go back to the motel and sleep off the ending of the case that could've ended horribly. Dean didn't think he drank much as he accidentally slammed the motel door closed, offering a mumbled apology to Sam. The younger Winchester didn't wake up at the loud bang and Dean grunted with humor as he walked deeper into the motel room, looking over at his brother who was still passed out. He assumed Sam just laid down in bed and passed out the instant his head hit the soft surface because he wasn't under the covers nor did he change from the clothes he wore to the case.

Dirt and oil still stained his clothes, along with a few drops of blood. Dean didn't know whose blood it was, but he didn't seem to care because Sam wasn't dead. In his drunken stupor, Dean thought about doing his baby brother a favor and change the passed out man into his pajamas and tuck him in, just like he used to do when they were both children and John wasn't there to help. But then he wondered if it was just a plain old weird thing to do considering they're both fully grown men.

Ah, what the hell? It's not like Dean hasn't seen Sam naked before, even if it was just by accidentally walking in on him after he got out of the shower. Hey, it wasn't his fault Sam didn't lock the door.

Dean sucked in a deep breath and closed the distance between him and Sam's bed. He could go with sleeping in his boxers a night, anything to get out of the dirty, stinky jeans and shirt he was wearing. He'd be more comfortable, anyway.

Luckily Dean didn't have to do too much to access the button on Sam's jeans, just had to nudge him a little in order to get him to fully lie on his back. Dean easily popped the button off the jeans and slowly slid down the zipper, carefully spreading them open so they wouldn't get caught on his boxers. He had to be gentle otherwise Sam could wake up and he'd have one hell of a time trying to explain this.

He grabbed the waistband of the pants and began to tug as easily as he could without waking the man. He tugged and tugged until they finally became loose below his knees. Now all he had to do was lift his legs up and take the pants completely off, which he did with no trouble. He looked back up at Sam, and his eyes caught on something he should've noticed while tugging his pants off. Apparently the boxers got caught on the jeans anyway and came down part way, exposing his V almost completely, including his dick. Dean found himself licking his lips at the thought of it, his breathing hitched in his throat. Was it the amount of booze he drank or did he always feel this way about his brother?

No, it was definitely the booze.

Dean couldn't help himself, he tugged the boxers down a little bit more, inch by inch, until Sam's entire dick popped out behind the fabric. Dean could feel his own dick tingle at the sight, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head. He shouldn't be doing this, taking advantage of his passed out brother, but the feeling in his groin is what made him continue.

He sucked a dick once in a bar's bathroom. It was a while ago, but he only did it to see if he could do it and he could. And he apparently did it well, too, according to the dude the dick belonged to. He said that Dean gave the best blow job he's ever received, which made him wonder how many times the dude has done that in a bar bathroom.

Before he knew it, Dean was carefully wrapping Sam's length in his hand, the feeling of the cock nothing compared to the dude in the bathroom. This felt more... right. Was he wrong for saying that? Does it matter?

Dean started slowly pumping his hand, up and down. When Sam was semi-hard, Dean brought the tip of the dick to his lips, his eyes going back up to Sam to make sure he was still asleep. When confirmed, Dean took the head into his mouth. This tasted better than bathroom dude's dick, too, he hated to admit. And he seemed to get carried away, too, as he took the whole shaft into his mouth, bottoming out and keeping it there for a moment or two before coming up to breathe, gagging softly to not wake him up. A quiet moan escaped Sam's lips, Dean looking up to see that he was asleep still. A smile crept onto his lips as he realized that this wasn't just for his pleasure, but for Sam's as well. Sam deserves to relax just as much as Dean does.

He returned his brother's dick to his mouth, running his tongue over the tip of it whenever he came back up to the top. He used his hand as extra support, running it along with his mouth and within seconds, Sam was moaning louder, but still asleep. Maybe he thought it was just one of those wet dreams, Dean thought, then wondered what the hell was happening in that brain of his. Dean seemed to have lost focus and wasn't ready for the liquid to squirt out of Sam's dick, hitting the back of his throat. He quickly pulled away and tried to muffle his coughing with his hand, Sam's dick falling just so the rest of the semen smeared onto his shirt.

Dean sighed at the scene, a little smile on his face. Now it was his turn.

He quickly scrambled off the bed and unbuttoned his pants, taking them off along with his boxers and shirt. Dean stood there as naked as the day he was born, the only difference was his rock hard cock swinging back and forth. Dean gently placed a hand on his dick, a small grin on his face as he made his way to Sam's head. He placed his hand on the opposite side of his jaw, carefully pulling his head so his mouth was facing Dean. He softly squeezed Sam's cheeks until his mouth opened just enough for Dean to fit his cock in there, gently placing the tip of it on Sam's lips and sliding it through. He knows he can't go too far otherwise he'll choke him and he'll definitely wake up. He had to go partway, in and out, and he could not get carried away. Oh, but the feeling gave him so much pleasure and he wanted more. Maybe if he could just...

No, Dean, too far.

Dean pulled his dick out, the movement making a popping noise from Sam's mouth that made Dean groan. Think, Dean. How are you going to get more pleasure than just finishing off with your hand?

His eyes wandered down to Sam's dick and then went lower to his ass. He had lube in the car, didn't really deem it necessary to have in the motel room since it was just him and his brother, and he didn't want to run out there to get it. He was just going to have to use his saliva.

Dean carefully climbed back onto the bed, pushing Sam's legs open so he could squeeze through easily. Dean positioned the tip of his cock at Sam's hole, looking up at his little brother with guilt and a dark desire. He could always blame the alcohol, but that's only going to get him so far because he wasn't drunk enough to not drive home.

Dean spits onto his fingers and rubbed the saliva onto his cock, making it as wet as possible. He spits onto his fingers again and spread them into Sam's hole, sighing as Dean knew he should finger him to get him at least a little used to the feeling, but he just couldn't wait to get his dick inside of Sam.

He lined up his dick to the hole, putting the tip up to it and watching Sam's sleeping face. A little pressure and Sam was shifting. At this point, Dean knew he had to go all-in and-

His cock slid easily into his asshole. Did he use the right amount of saliva? Or was Sam just not a virgin like he thought? Did Dean seem a little... mad? Yeah, Dean was mad that he wasn't the first to penetrate his little brother and that anger rode throughout him, causing him to ram the rest of his length into Sam's ass.

A moan escaped Sam's lips as Dean pulled out only to ram back in, anger washing through him. Why was Dean so mad? Sam wasn't his.

But Sam was supposed to be his.

"You're supposed to be mine, Sammy," Dean growled, face scrunched into anger as he hastily picked up one of Sam's legs to put it on his shoulder, giving him more room to move.

Sam continued to stir in moan at the feeling of Dean's dick going in and out of him at a pace he has never experienced before. Sam's eyes slowly opened and a full moan came out of his lips, but he was ultimately confused just as much as he felt aroused. He looked towards Dean, eyes widening as everything connected together. "Dean- Oh! Dean, what- Oh, my God!"

"You've been taking other people's dicks, Sammy?" Dean demanded, slamming into Sam's asshole harder.

A groan cut off whatever Sam was going to say, Dean looking down to see Sam's dick getting hard again. He grinned as he swatted Sam's hands away from his own cock. "Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked breathlessly, but he wasn't trying to get him to stop. It just felt too good.

"Making you mine," Dean answered, the tone of his voice like nothing Sam has heard before and it both scared and excited him. "This hole, your dick, everything you are is now mine, Sammy," he grunted.

Sam panted in pleasure, eyes squeezing shut. What a way to be woken up. "Ooh," he moaned. "Please, Dean, I need to touch-"

"No." It was a single word, but it was the way that Dean said it that made Sam think twice about asking again. "You do what I tell you to do, Sammy, and right now, you're just going to take my cock like a good little bitch, alright?"

Sam knew he wasn't asking for permission, so he said nothing as Dean continued to ram into him. Sam made eye contact with his brother and, he didn't know how he didn't outlast Dean, but he was screaming out Dean's name as semen shot out of untouched dick, creating more of a mess on Sam's shirt. Dean placed a hand on the back of Sam's neck and roughly pulled him forward, connected their lips with each other, but was quickly pulled apart by the will to breathe.

"How's my dick, Sammy?" Dean asked, picking up Sam's other leg onto his shoulder. "Better than all the other dicks?"

"Yes," Sam stated quickly, truthfully. Sam knew it was wrong, but oh did it feel so right. "I need you, Dean. Please, finish inside me. Come on, Dean." Sam moaned as Dean continued going at him with no mercy, Sam groaning louder whenever Dean hit his prostate.

"The neighbors can't hear you, Sammy," Dean stated with a breathless chuckle. "Come on, baby. Moan louder for me. I know you can."

Sam shook his head, not wanting the neighbors to wake up at one in the morning because of their fucking, but he couldn't help it. The next noise that came out of Sam's mouth was a scream of pleasure, and he was cumming for a third time - a second time, to Sam. How was Dean so good at this?

"That's it, Sammy," Dean said, laughing. "Ride out the orgasm."

Dean rested his forehead against Sam's as he rode out his orgasm next, letting his seed bury itself deep into Sam's ass. The two panted together, holding eye contact as Dean's dick remained inside of Sam until it was once again soft.

Dean pulled out with a laugh, shaking his head as he hopped off the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Sam laying in his own cum.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.


End file.
